


I can tell that we are gonna be friends

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Sceo Week, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Scott and Theo became friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can tell that we are gonna be friends

**Author's Note:**

> This just a silly little ficlet written for sceo week on tumblr.  
> Title comes from the White Stripes song.

“Hey, Scott!”

 

Scott turned around at the sound of his name expecting to see his best friend Stiles Stilinski. They usually met up on the way to school at the gas station between their houses, but maybe he decided to break routine. He was surprised to find the boy that he'd seen in the office last Friday; the one who'd had the bad asthma attack and had to go the ER.

 

Scott didn't really know him. The boy had only moved to Beacon Hills about a month before, maybe less. Other than the few comforting words Scott had said to him in the office, they hadn't ever spoken.

 

Scott stood still, looking on curiously as the other boy jogged to catch up to him.

 

“It is Scott, right?” He said, slightly breathless as he came to a stop in front of Scott.

 

Scott smiled, nodding his head. “Yeah. And you're Theo?”

 

Theo smiled back. “Yeah.”

 

“Do you live around here?” Scott wondered. “I haven't seen you walk this way before.”

  
  
“Uh, no. I live over on Bleaker,” Theo said.

 

Scott felt his eyebrows shoot up and smirk twitch the corners of his mouth. “So, you just decided to take the scenic route today?”

  
  
Theo chuckled. “No, I was hoping to run into you. I wanted to thank you for the other day. All that stuff you said. I've never had an attack that bad before and I was really freaked out – which apparently makes things like a million times worse. But you really helped calm me down. So, thanks.”

 

Scott shook his head. “I didn't really do anything. But I'm glad that what I said made you feel better. And it's good to see that you're okay.”

 

Theo smiled. “Thanks.”

 

“So, since your here anyway, you wanna walk to school together?” Scott asked.

 

“Sure!” Theo agreed, more enthusiastically than the offer probably warranted. 

 

Which made Scott pause; now that he thought about it, he hadn't really noticed Theo hanging around with anyone at school. He was quiet in class, and Scott had noticed him sitting alone at lunch a couple of times. _I should have asked him to sit with us._ It made Scott's stomach ache to think that Theo might not have any friends yet.

 

 _Well he has one now_ , Scott thought, resolutely.

 

“Hey, you wanna maybe come to my house after school and play some video games.”

 

Theo smiled wide. “Yeah, that sounds cool. Thanks.”

 

“Great.” Scott smiled, and the two new friends continued their walk to school.

 


End file.
